Fall to Pieces
by Emilee Amethyst
Summary: Spencer POV of what happened between her and Toby at the diner and hotel in the season 3 finale. One-shot, song fanfic, Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne.


A/N: Hey, everyone! Here is the promised one-shot. I finally finished it. It is a song fanfic, and the song is Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy, and let me know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the song Fall to Pieces.

* * *

"I need you to believe me…and I need you to follow me." And with that he walked away from the table.

I was tore. Half of me knew that it could be a trap and that I should stay where I was. But the other half of me, the half that loved Toby no matter what, wanted me to run out of that diner and follow him anywhere. I decided to compromise. I would follow Toby but I would keep my guard up, no matter what I felt when I stared into his deep blue eyes of beauty and love.

I got in his truck and he started driving to wherever this 'safe' place he had in mind was. As we were driving a song came on the radio. Usually I didn't listen to punk pop but the words of the song seemed so fitting to what I was thinking that I kept it on.

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You try to say_

_The things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

When the song ended we lost the station and the silence in the truck was defining. Lucky for me Toby was the one who broke it.

"Spencer, why did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" I knew what he was talking about but I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell him or not.

"You know what I mean. Why did you decide to join Mona?"

"It was inevitable…when Mona wants something, she gets it. She knew that there was only one way to make me join her. She had a plan and it worked like a charm." I replied. I paused for a minute before continuing. "She made me think that everything I cared about was gone. I was sick and tired of **A**'s games and decided that if I wanted things to be over that I would end it myself. I was considering Mona's offer, but the nail in the coffin was what she promised me in return for a job well done tomorrow night."

Once again silence filled the truck. My mind wandered and I couldn't get the song that had previously been on the radio out of my head. I was surprised by my interest in the song as well as how it seemed to say what I was thinking but wasn't ready to say.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

When I felt the truck stop we were at some run down motel in the middle of nowhere. Before I could undo my seat belt Toby was standing by the passenger door and opening it for me. A lot of things had changed since I last saw Toby, but one thing that would always remain the same was his gentlemanly ways. The world could end or he and I could get in a disastrous fight and he would still be there to open the door for me. I smiled to myself at the thought as I got out and followed him to the motel room.

"Doesn't look like anyone lives here." I said as I looked inside the motel room.

"I shuffle between a few motels. Mona doesn't know about this one." He quietly replied as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"And Redcoat?"

"The only thing I know about Redcoat is that she's in charge." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know." Was all I said. Just like in the diner, I wasn't sure how to respond. I tried my best to stay guarded but part of me just wanted to be with Toby and forget about **A** and Redcoat.

"You still don't trust me."

As much as I wanted to believe him the more logical side of me won. "Look, I understand why you're helping Mona. I made the same decision. But if I saw you hurting, the way that I know you saw me…Toby…"

I had tried my best to keep my guard up but I could tell that my words were getting to Toby. And when he looked up and I saw his eyes welling up with tears, I knew that everything he had said was nothing but true. Suddenly I couldn't hold back any longer and next thing I knew we were kissing one another.

When air became necessary we broke apart. I moved from kneeling between his legs to sitting on his lap and for a while we just sat there holding each other.

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

"I really missed you, Tobes." I say as I sigh with contentment.

"I missed you too, Spence. More than you know." He replied as he held me closer.

I knew that we would have to talk about what had happened at some point, but for now I just wanted to be with Toby and make up for the time we had lost.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

And the time for talking came a little while later. "Tonight has been amazing, Toby. I know I had my doubts at first but I'm really glad you're back."

"I am too, Spence, I am too." He replied before kissing my hair.

"But where does this leave us, Toby? You and I both know that things will never be the same. I love you, I do, but we've both changed. When you joined Mona to protect me, you left behind a girl who was being threatened. But I'm not that girl anymore. I made a deal with the devil, I kidnapped a seven-year-old, and tomorrow night I'm supposed to hand my friends over to Redcoat. You did this with good intentions, but I did for my own selfish reasons. I…"

"Spence, stop, you weren't selfish you just wanted things to be over. If any of the girls had been in your position they would have done the same thing." He interrupted. He pulled me closer to him as he continued to comfort me. "Yes, things won't be the same as before because they'll be better. And yes, we've both changed, but deep down we're still the same people. You say that you're not the same girl I left behind. But that's not true, I left behind this beautiful girl that I loved and you're still the girl that I'm madly in love with and would do anything for. One day these things will be over, I promise. But until then I'll be right by your side. No more lies, no more secrets, no more joining the enemy and pretending to keep the other safe, just you and me together."

I loved the fact that he always knew exactly what I needed to hear. I reached up to kiss him. So many emotions and thoughts had been whirling through my brain, but his gentle and loving words put all my worries and concerns to rest.

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything, everything_

Later that night Toby and I finally decided to get some sleep after more talking and of course making love to each other. As I laid there in Toby's arms trying to fall asleep I thought of the song that played on the radio earlier tonight.

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_And I don't want to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

While thinking about the song I drifted off to sleep. And it was by far the best night's sleep I had had since our anniversary. I never thought I would be here in his arms again yet here I was. Perfectly safe, happy, and most of all, perfectly in love with the man whose arms were wrapped around me letting me know that he would always be there to keep me safe.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Good, bad, awesome, awful? Should I do more song fanfic or should I stick to regular? Well, see you Tuesday for the next chapter of And Then There Were Three.


End file.
